


We're machines

by atticess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Kim Yoosung Bad Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: ❝ - Zmuszasz mnie żebym ci to powiedział wprost? Proszę bardzo: kocham cię, Jihyun.- Nie, wcale nie kochasz - zaprzeczył, ze łzami wściekłości w oczach. - Bo jesteś tylko cholerną maszyną. ❞
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 4





	We're machines

Jihyun westchnął zirytowany i rozłączył się. Od początku wiedział, że wszystko skończy się w ten sposób, ale nie sądził, iż wydarzy się to aż tak szybko.

Ostatni raz odczytał najnowsze wiadomości na czacie, zachodząc w głowę, jak udało im się wyciągnąć tak trafne wnioski. Co mieli na myśli? Przecież Zen nie mógł mieć żadnych snów, a już w szczególności proroczych. Yoosung nie miał prawa wysnuć tak skomplikowanej teorii na podstawie kilku zdań. A Jaehee - o zgrozo - jako jedyna zachowywała się rozsądnie, a przecież była ostatnią osobą, która powinna wykazywać taką postawę.

Od początku odradzał Sevenowi swój chory pomysł i teraz dopadały ich konsekwencje jego realizacji. Miał rację. Wynalazek był taki dobry, że aż przebił samych twórców. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Seven będzie wiedział co zrobić, w przeciwnym razie - kto wie? - mogli być skazani na apokalipsę wywołaną z ich własnej ręki.

Chwilę jeszcze zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Sięgał już w stronę rzuconych na siedzenie pasażera kluczyków, kiedy nagle zza budynku wychyliła się znajoma dla niego sylwetka. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszył całe jego ciało, a najgorsze, że nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie go wywołało.

W geście kapitulacji otworzył okno i tylko czekał na zapadnięcie wyroku, jednak zanim to nastąpiło, jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to obserwować zgrabne ruchy swojego przyjaciela. Nie miał wątpliwości; tak idealni ludzie, a już w szczególności biznesmeni, po prostu nie istnieli. Coś mistycznego było w sposobie w jaki stawiał każdy lekki krok, wyjmował ręce z kieszeni spodni i przeczesywał zmierzwione wiatrem włosy. Coś magnetycznego, ale ani trochę nie mechanicznego.

\- Jihyun - powitał go, pochylając się przy oknie. - Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jesteś w okolicy.

\- Skąd widziałeś gdzie mnie znaleźć? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Seven się wygadał. Co ustalacie bez nas?

Kim odwrócił wzrok. Naprawdę nie chciał tego mówić Juminowi, a już w szczególności nie w taki sposób. Zasługiwał na więcej po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił. W głębi duszy V wiedział, że był on kimś o wiele więcej niż maszyną - naprawdę był jego przyjacielem, który mimo wszystko pomógł mu po śmierci Riki. I musiał istnieć sposób, w jaki mógłby się mu odwdzięczyć.

\- Nic ważnego, Jumin. Po prostu planowałem porozmawiać z nim na temat jednego problemu, ale to mało istotne. Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

Nagle uderzyło go ogromne poczucie winy, a sam zdawał się być w tym momencie największym egoistą tego świata. Jumin tyle dla niego zrobił - tymczasem on mógł potraktować go tylko jako maszynę przeznaczoną do wykonywania rozkazów. Nie miał mu jak podziękować - bo co można zrobić dla komputera?

Tylko że - był tego tak przekonany, jak swojej miłości do Riki - Jumin nie był tylko zaprogramowanym androidem. Był jego przyjacielem, prawie zdolnym do samodzielnego myślenia, którego charakter i osobowość były jak najbardziej żywe. Jumin był wrednym, wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem ze zbyt wyszukanym gustem i na dodatek jego bratem. 

\- Świetnie. - Głos Hana wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Więc jadę z tobą.

Zanim sens tych słów dotarł do niego, Jumin już sadowił się na miejscu pasażera. Dopiero wtedy instynktownie zareagował, delikatnie, ale stanowczo chcąc zaprotestować.

\- Nie masz żadnej pracy? Naprawdę, to nic takiego. Byłem w okolicy, więc odwiedzam przyjaciół. Nie musisz--

\- Ja też mam sprawę do Luciela - wypalił. - Może nie jesteś na bieżąco na czacie, ale Yoosung ostatnio mówił bardzo poważnie o jakiejś totalnej głupocie. Zen i asystentka Kang odwiedzili go w nocy i zdaje się, że nie ma ich do tej pory.

\- Tak? - V ugryzł się w język po udawanym zdziwieniu, które nawet u komputera musiało wzbudzić podejrzenia. - Co to za głupota?

\- Zen miał jakiś dziwny sen po tym, jak naoglądał się horrorów - zaczął rzeczowo. V musiał chwilę zatrzymać się na początku zdania, bo nadal do niego nie docierało, jak obojętnie wypowiedział imię Zena. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. - Śniło mu się, że wszyscy byliśmy robotami czy coś takiego, a Yoosung sobie ubzdurał, że to prawda. Przecież to żałosne.

V mógł tylko skinąć na to głową. Tak, coś w tym zamieszaniu ewidentnie było żałosne, trudno jednak powiedzieć, czy domysły Yoosunga, czy postawa V i Sevena.

Cicho westchnął i drżącą dłonią włożył kluczyki do stacyjki. Trudno, przecież kiedyś musieli się o tym dowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy teoria mogła zmotywować ich do cichego buntu, on i Luciel byli bardzo zagrożeni. Sam nie wiedział, jak androidy zareagują na taką wiadomość - może ich system się zawiesi, a może przejdą w jakiś inny tryb, bardziej mechaniczny? Co by się nie działo, jedno wiedział na pewno - z Juminem załatwi sprawę na osobności, ale najpierw skontaktuje się z Sevenem.

Przez całą drogę słowem się do niego nie odezwał, za bardzo pochłonięty rozmyśleniami. Jego myśli powędrowały w stronę pozostałych i ponownie do niego dotarło, jak bardzo jego stosunki z nimi się od siebie różniły. Nigdy nie potrafił się przywiązać do reszty, czując się tak, jakby mówił do komputerów. Choć Yoosung był dla niego prawie tak bliski, jak jakiś odległy krewny, a problemy Jaehee zdawały się być dla niego prawie realne, wiedział, że to było zupełnie co innego. A Jumin? Jumin był przyjacielem. Zaprogramowane emocje pozostałych może i zdawały się być prawdziwe i niewymuszone, jednak to właśnie jego chłód najbardziej przemawiał do Jihyuna. A kiedy jako rzekomo bezduszna osoba otworzyła na niego serce, V już wiedział. To było coś więcej.

Mało brakowało, a przejechałby skręt do kryjówki Sevena. Zgasił światła, następnie upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie widzi, skierował się w swoją stronę. Bez słowa zabrał kurtkę i wysiadł z samochodu, a nieco zaskoczony Jumin udał się za nim.

Dobrze pamiętał wszelkie zabezpieczenia Luciela. Nie czekając, aż gospodarz ich wpuści, przypomniał sobie jedyne zdanie zdanie języku arabskim jakie znał, po czy weszli do środka.

\- Jihyun - zagadnął Jumin zanim weszli do pomieszczenia, łapiąc go za ramię. - Na pewno wszystko gra? 

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział nieco za szybko. 

Może chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale przeszkodził mu hałas, a potem zgłuszone przekleństwa Sevena w obcym języku. Nie zastanawiając się długo, oboje weszli do środka, zastając hakera schylonego nad kawałkami szkła na podłodze i z puszką Dr. Peppera w chudej dłoni.

Od razu się wyprostował na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, jednak jego blady uśmiech zniknął na widok Jumina. Widać było, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale prędko się wycofał.

\- Jumin, cóż za niespodziewana wizyta~ Co cię sprowadza w me skromne progi? 

Han rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, mierząc wzrokiem panujący wszędzie nieład, jakby zastanawiał się, za co Seven płacił swojej pokojówce. Jak widać było to kolejne kłamstwo, o którym nigdy nie dane było im się dowiedzieć.

\- Przecież czytałeś, co się stało - powiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi z typową sobie wyższością. - Nie interesuje mnie, co robi Zen, ale asystentka Kang nie odbiera moich telefonów. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? 

Spojrzenie Sevena skrzyżowało się z Jihyunem. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że było to dziwne, bo oni niczego nie dotknęli. Nawet jeśli mieli nad nimi władzę, od utworzenia algorytmu żaden nie uważał za stosowne użycia jej, dlatego dawali androidom wolną rękę.

\- Faktycznie, dziwne - odrzekł Luciel, po czym zaśmiał się sucho. Jihyun aż wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, z iloma maszynami miał do czynienia.

\- Seven, mogę cię wziąć na słowo?

Luciel skinął głową i ostatecznie machnął ręką na rozbite szkło. Jihyun kątem oka zerknął na Jumina, a ten, dostrzegając ów gest, stwierdził, iż zadzwoni do Jaehee na osobności. 

\- I co chcesz teraz zrobić? - W głosie V widocznie było więcej wyrzutu niż zamierzał użyć. Skrzyżował ramiona, dodatkowo mierząc go oskarżycielsko z góry.

\- A co mogę? Nic. Myślisz, że ktoś uwierzy Yoosungowi? Nigdy mu nie wierzyli. Nawet po śmierci Riki, kiedy mówił--

\- Luciel - przerwał mu. - Wiem, że uważasz ich za przyjaciół, ale chyba pora powiedzieć prawdę. Skoro już do tego doszli...

Seven obojętnie podniósł zawleczkę i wziął łyk Peppera.

\- Powiemy, że to żart.

Ta nagła zmiana miejsc zwróciła uwagę V. Jak to się stało? Przecież traktujący maszyny jak rodzinę Luciel powinien był bronić ich praw ze wszelką cenę, a tymczasem miał zupełnie gdzieś, czy znali prawdę. Czy nie chciał dla nich jak najlepiej? I skąd ta nagła zmiana V - sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo przejmował się androidami, którzy przecież nigdy nie stanowili nic ponad narzędzie do organizować przyjęć.

\- Jeśli chcesz, w porządku. Możemy wyznać prawdę w każdym momencie.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić? Napisać na czacie, kiedy nawet nie wiemy, gdzie oni są? Ten twój system nie uwzględnił przypadkiem GPSu?

Seven westchnął. Chwila ciszy, w czasie której rozmyślał, przerwana została tylko odgłosem gniecenia pustej już puszki.

\- Daj mi chwilę, dobrze? To wcale nie jest takie łatwe. - Wbił wzrok w podłogę, aż Jihyun zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, a potem nagle wyskoczył z kolejnym swoim pomysłem, pełen zapału. - Wprowadzę kilka zmian w algorytmie, później zrestartuję system.

Nim V zdążył się wypowiedzieć na ten temat, zaaferowany Luciel zniknął w drzwiach, chwilę później zastąpiony przez Jumina. Jihyun spojrzał na niego spode łba, nie wiedząc nawet, co powinien o nim myśleć.

Jedno pytanie nie pozwalało mu się skupić na niczym innym - co powinien mu powiedzieć?

\- O co wam dzisiaj chodzi? - spytał, wskazując za siebie na drzwi, za którymi znajdował się Seven. - I z czego on tak się cieszy?

V spuścił wzrok i dla bezpieczeństwa złapał się stojącej nieopodal szafki na buty, obawiając się, że zaraz ugną się pod nim kolana. Naprawdę Seven chciał zresetować ich system? Niby nie było w tym nic strasznego - przecież ich wszystkie wspomnienia się zachowają, jak obiecał, z wyjątkiem tego jednego, kłopotliwego. Do czynienia będzie miał z tymi samymi osobami, których życiorysy czytał kilka lat temu, podczas powrotu do wystawiania przyjęć. Nadal będzie w nich widział roboty, więc nie stanowiłoby to dla niego problemu, gdyby nie jeden wyjątek. Wyjątek o imieniu Jumin Han. 

Musiał przyznać, że nieco się tego obawiał. Jak zachowa się Han po resecie? Czy nadal będzie tą samą osobą? Czy nadal będzie bardziej jego przyjacielem niż komputerem do zapisywania danych gości? 

\- Yoosung miał rację - wypalił grobowym tonem. Policzył w myślach do trzech, a potem, trochę onieśmielony, wyznał resztę. - Co do swoich przypuszczeń i snu Zena, to wszystko prawda. Wy wszyscy - ty, twoja asystentka, Zen i Yoosung, z wyjątkiem mnie i Sevena - jesteście maszynami.

Mógł spodziewać się różnych reakcji z jego strony - że się roześmieje, zacznie protestować, może nawet zawiesi system. A on, nieludzko, ale tak bardzo w swoim stylu, skinął głową i zaczął zadawać pytania.

\- Od jak dawna o tym wiecie? 

Jihyun zamarł. Co to miało znaczyć? Jakim cudem tak szybko pogodził się ze swoim losem? Nie było to zachowanie adekwatne ani dla udającego człowieka robota, ani wypranego z uczuć wysoko postawionego pracownika.

\- Od zawsze, Jumin. Seven, z lekką moją pomocą, was skonstruował. To długa historia.

\- W porządku. - Jumin arystokratycznie założył ramiona na piersi. - Mamy dużo czasu. Opowiedz mi.

V nie był pewien, czy po tak krótkim czasie będzie gotów wspominać tak bolesne dla niego błędy przeszłości, ale wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Skierował zmęczone spojrzenie na wiecznie młodą twarz Jumina i zaczął opowiadać.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się po śmierci Riki. Yoosung, jej kuzyn, naprawdę kiedyś istniał, jednak po jej śmierci nie mógł sobie poradzić i popełnił samobójstwo. Podwójna tragedia spadła również na Luciela, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, wszyscy byliśmy bardzo zżyci. W pewnym momencie wpadł na pomysł skonstruowania androida, który do złudzenia przypominałby Yoosunga. W sekrecie przede mną wszystkim się zajął i swoje dzieło zaprezentował mi dopiero później, wiedząc, że to może być dla mnie zbyt wiele. - V zawahał się, jakby przeżywał to wszystko na nowo. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie cieszył się się faktu, że nie związał się z kopią swojego niedoszłego szwagra, w przeciwnym razie czułby się jakby przeżywał jego śmierć kolejny raz. - W tym czasie wykonał pozostałych, mam na myśli resztę RFA. Ułożył wam nawet fałszywe życiorysy. Mówiłem mu, że to jakaś paranoja, ale z czasem, gdy zrozumiałem, że jesteście niesamowicie pomocni, zacząłem się przekonywać do reszty i do ciebie. Zwłaszcza do ciebie. - Mówiąc to, V sięgnął po dłoń Jumina teraz swobodnie bawiącej się wolnym guzikiem. - Nawet jako maszyna z wykreowanym charakterem urodzonego biznesmena byłeś dla mnie bardziej ludzki niż niejeden człowiek. 

Niedowierzanie na twarzy Hana utrwaliło go w przekonaniu, że jednak wcale nie pogodził się z tym faktem. Mało tego, wyjaśnienia Jihyuna tylko zaostrzyły jego sceptyczne podejście.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Gdybym był maszyną nie mógłbym myśleć, śnić czy czuć. A tak się składa, że robię każdą z tych rzeczy. To jakiś kolejny żart Luciela? Proszę cię, nie okłamuj mnie kolejny raz.

\- Kiedy taka jest prawda - rzucił stanowczo i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc już nawet tego oglądać. To było tak trudne, jak się spodziewał, że będzie. 

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Pewny głos Jumina kolejny raz zwrócił jego uwagę. Nie zdoła tego dłużej ciągnąć. Na myśl przychodziły mu te wszystkie wspomnienia, które nigdy nie miały miejsca - ich wspólne dzieciństwo, wczesna młodość, nawet przy poznaniu Riki miał wrażenie, że towarzyszył mu Jumin. Był z nim zawsze, gdy był potrzebny, nawet jeśli po latach tak naprawdę były to tylko fałszywe wspomnienia, jakie sam sobie wszczepił.

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko jego podbródek, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy i ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, że Jihyun mógł wyczuć jego puls. Seven naprawdę się postarał - chociaż V zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kim był jego przyjaciel, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż jednak był on prawdziwą osobą.

\- Zmuszasz mnie żebym ci to powiedział wprost? - szepnął kojącym, z lekka wyzywającym tonem. - Proszę bardzo: kocham cię, Jihyun.

Ponownie zacisnął powieki, chcąc to wszystko od siebie odrzucić. Nie chciał tego słuchać. Teraz nie było to ani trochę łatwiejsze. Jak mógłby zresetować jego system, wiedząc, że coś w środku miało jedną, piękną wadę - wadę, która pogrążała wielu ludzi i dlatego androidy powinny być jej pozbawione.

\- Nie, wcale nie kochasz - zaprzeczył, ze łzami wściekłości w oczach. - Bo jesteś tylko cholerną maszyną.

Jakby chcąc mu udowodnić, że było inaczej, przechylił lekko głowę i zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Może V miał rację? To, co wydawało mu się, że czuł, nie było nawet zbliżone do miłości. Po prostu skierował do niego te puste słowa, licząc, że takiej właśnie odpowiedzi oczekiwał po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. 

Ale najważniejsze, że Jumin chciał go kochać. Pewnie nawet nie mógł dowiedzieć się, co to właściwie znaczyło, jednak wiedział to na pewno. Jego życie mogło stracić sens, mógł dowiedzieć się, że właściwie nigdy go nie miał. Teraz, stojąc w przedpokoju i czując na sobie oddech drugiego mężczyzny oraz uścisk jego dłoni, który algorytm Sevena potrafił uwzględnić w centrum dowodzenia jak coś prawie ludzkiego, nie uważał tego za istotne. Liczył się obecny moment, niezależnie od tego, co się z nim stanie.

Uznając to za najbardziej adekwatne, przyciągnął do siebie trzęsącego się towarzysza. Zdziwiło go, jak szybko ten odwzajemnił uścisk - w końcu to było podejrzane, że tyle uczuć okazywał tylko maszynie. Jihyun już nie chciał o tym myśleć. Skupił się tylko na swoim ciężko bijącym sercu i dotyku ciepłych, mechanicznych warg na czole. Wtedy do niego dotarło - nieważne kto, nieważne jak, czy to robot, czy idealna dziewczyna, czy nawet jej młodszy kuzyn - nie chciał przeżywać niczyjej śmierci ponownie. Nigdy więcej.

\- Przepraszam, Jumin.

Dlatego czując jak delikatne dłonie bezwładnie zsuwają się z jego ramion mógł tylko klęknąć i ostatni raz spojrzeć w jego nowo narodzone, lecz martwe, szklane oczy. Jeśli potrafił mu to zrobić, tak bezlitośnie i obojętnie jakby blokował telefon, on również musiał być wyprany z uczuć. 

Byli maszynami, oboje.


End file.
